


Impossible

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cordelia, the reigning Supreme seeks explanation from her Aunt Myrtle when the impossible happens between her and Misty Day.





	

It was impossible.

Not because Cordelia didn’t want it to be possible. The fact of the matter was that it actually _was_ impossible. She had been to see every doctor; she had turned to magic, and dark magic too; she had been to see Marie Laveau and she had tried every little remedy, complicated potion and ancient spell that would make her fertile enough to produce a child.

For two and a half years she had been consulting the greatest doctors and oldest spell books, but nothing had worked, nothing ever worked.

Besides, now she was with the angel Misty Day, and hadn’t been near a man since Hank, so in conclusion, getting pregnant was, in one word: impossible.

So why was it, the woman was feeling so terribly ill?

The Supreme sat on the edge of her bed, clutching her stomach, not able to decide whether she needed to throw up or lay down and go back to sleep, both sounded like a good solution in that second, but Cordelia simply rocked on top of the mattress, torn between options. After all the woman was still awfully exhausted, though she had woken just ten minutes ago, it was as if she hadn’t even closed her eyes.

Glowing radiant health? That was a laugh, and another assumption of her illness that should have been impossible. Being the Supreme came with an all-exclusive guarantee of avoiding sicknesses like these, so technically, Cordelia Goode was facing one impossible morning.

The curtains were still drawn this early on in the day, shutting out the sunlight that was drawing higher on the other side of the window, but a headache was currently forming blazingly behind the Headmistress’ eyes, and spreading to her scorching temple.

Cordelia glanced across to her girlfriend that still laid fast asleep in their bed. Her golden curls were thoroughly mussed and a wavy strand was stuck to her lower lip endearingly; Misty’s head was canted to one side as she laid on her back and the sheets washed up to her waist, bunching around her hips. The older woman wanted to laugh sweetly at the sight, but she felt closer to being sick if the chuckle actually escaped her lips.

In a split decision, the Supreme pushed herself off of the bed, padding across the cold, hard floor and into the conjoining bathroom and leaving the light off due to her newly found sensitivity. No sooner had she dropped to her knees, the woman was throwing up into the bowl, holding back her hair as silent tears slipped from her eyes at the slight acidic burn at the back of her throat.

Glowing radiant health her ass.

She felt a pair of soft, yet strong hands soothingly rub her shoulders as another wave of nausea hit and the warm palm moved to stroke up and down her spine.

“Ya okay baby doll?” The thick Cajun accent came out laced with deep concern and Cordelia knelt back up, the bending over had sent a rush to her head and her headache was just getting worse. “I didn’ think ya could get sick,” The wild blonde whispered gently, crouching down beside the older woman, taking her chin between her forefinger and thumb as she tenderly wiped around her girlfriends lips with a cloth.

“Neither did I,” Cordelia admitted weakly, leaning into the embrace that the necromancer had ever so gently pulled her into, glancing warily to the toilet unsure if that was the end of her violent sessions or not. The Supreme shook gently in her lovers arms, trembling almost as the shivers just wouldn’t go away.

 “Ya cold darlin’?” Misty sat on the floor of the Bathroom with the headmistress sitting in her lap, positioned near the bowl just in case, and her head rest lightly on the swamp witches shoulder. The shorter blonde shook her head slowly from side to side, barely moving an inch.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me… These are all symptoms of a pregnancy, but…” Cordelia cut herself off, she didn’t need to remind the Cajun; she certainly didn’t need to remind herself that the feat was damn impossible. She nuzzled further into the curly-blondes neck before bolting upright, but the feeing passed and the woman relaxed again.

“Hey, Miss Cordelia, it’s gonna be okay, Myrtle’s here this mornin’, ya know how wise she is, maybe ya can talk ta her about ya sickness?” Misty suggested, comfortingly rubbing her girlfriends arm. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder. Cordelia knew the ins and outs of the early stages of pregnancy, she had gone through countless preparations all in the hopes that one day she’d be able to achieve her main dream.

“Sweetheart, I think I still… have a test or two from forever ago, while I was with Hank, they should be in the top cupboard behind the… thanks,” Cordelia stated as the Cajun located what she had been looking for and handed the test to her girlfriend. She stared down, softly, almost used to the disappointing results time after time.

“Ya gonna be okay, aren’t ya, Dee?” The wild blonde queried, blue eyes wide with worry that just seemed to melt Cordelia’s heart. How did she ever find someone that cared about her so damn much?

“Right as rain, baby girl,” The headmistress assured, pressing her lips against Misty’s own with a usual fiery passion that always made her feel warmer inside. The girls long, pale finger threaded carefully through her golden tresses before pulling apart with a trusting smile.

 

 

It was impossible.

It had _been_ impossible?

According to every study of science, medical research and magic, it was impossible.

But impossible came with two little red lines on her pregnancy test.

Cordelia almost dropped the thing when she had picked it up, like it was burning hot. The surprise was clearly obvious on her face, yet she didn’t want to believe it, she simply couldn’t. after enduring Month after agonizing month of being told that she just couldn’t conceive, the headmistress had shut out the hope, just so it would hurt less when every time the test came back negative… until now.

“What is it? Is somethin’ wrong?” Misty asked in alarm, jumping to her feet. She could barely make out the mumble that came from her lovers lips, and stepping tentatively closer, the swamp witch took Cordelia’s hands in her own, the sheer shock still etched onto her face. “What’cha say, Miss Cordelia?” The Cajun prompted nervously before the older woman glanced up with emotion swimming in dark pools, tears forming across her gaze.

“We… we’re having a baby, Misty.”

 

 

“Myrtle, this is impossible!” The Supreme declared as she paced into the kitchen, followed by a slightly- out of breath Misty that had been jogging to keep up. The orange-haired with didn’t even look up at Cordelia through her horned glasses, seeming more content with stirring her coffee than her goddaughters sudden declaration.

“I don’t believe in that word darling,” Myrtle answered philosophically, to which the Headmistress rolled her eyes, she couldn’t be dealing with any of her cryptic puzzles right now. When the ex-council member finally cast her weary eyes up to the powerful woman, Goode continued.

“I don’t care if you don’t believe in bloody Jesus Christ, this _is_ impossible,” She stood at the head of the table, holding out the pregnancy test for the others inspection, as the Cajun sleekly slid into the chair opposite of Myrtle. She was beyond thrilled and could hardly keep the smile from her lips, although she was worried. Cordelia was determined to find out from her aunt if this was actually possible, after all it was only one test.

“Why are you so quick to jump to the conclusion little bird?” The woman inquired in the same tone, as if Cordelia’s grand news was no surprise to her.

“Are you mad?” The Supreme almost yelled, unable to understand what part of Myrtle actually thought this was possible, “I’ve tried and every doctor told me exactly the same, my womb just can’t hold a baby!” Misty still didn’t dare speak, glancing from her girlfriend, to her aunt, to the test, and back to her girlfriend in some endless cycle.

“Shows what shit they know,” She retorted, looking over the rim of her glasses down at her Coffee, like she was expecting it to stir itself.

“Myrtle! I haven’t even…” Cordelia forced her tone to quieten, due to the noticeable raise in volume, before daring to continue “I haven’t even slept with a man,”

“But you have slept with someone?” the woman rolled her eyes, blinking to her aunt as if she was serious. The orange haired woman might be a little insane at times, but she was sure the other would know her biology.

“Just… Misty,” The Supreme confessed, aware of the blush that became apparent in her cheeks, a reflection of the swamp witches own. Misty sat almost awkwardly at the table, with her hands folded in her lap and redness in the tips of her ears.

“Oh my darling, darling girl! That explains everything!” Okay maybe Myrtle was definitely insane, and the older blonde stared open-mouthed in confusion. That made no sense, and her headache was starting to become less ignorable now that she was thinking about this.

 “That explains _nothing_! Nothing at all!” Cordelia expressed towards her aunt when failing to draw a conclusion for the other woman’s mysterious words.

“Our little swamp witch is a wonder, isn’t she?” Myrtle announced in a casual tone, as if she were starting an entirely different conversation. Cordelia sighed gently, like she needed to be told that, she knew misty was a wonder, but what did that have to do with the baby growing inside of her?

Misty just sat wide eyed, and a slight frown tugging at her features, this was a concept unknown to her. Her knowledge on normal pregnancies were certainly limited, but this… she knew as much about what the orange-haired woman was saying as she did about how a television worked. “I-I am?” She stuttered nervously when both pair of eyes had turned on her.

“A young Cajun girl with the power of resurgence, resurrecting every unfortunate plant and animal that was wilting away, dying…” Misty wasn’t following on, almost annoyed that they were talking like she wasn’t there, and the Supreme was growing impatient of not knowing, the confusion becoming too much to bare.

“Myrtle! Can you please make your point!” The shorter blonde pleaded, gripping the back of the vacant chair desperately, her bottom lip catching between her teeth. She so badly wanted to believe that the test was accurate, she had longed for this moment her whole life, and to be able to have it with Misty, however impossible it seemed, if it was true, then Cordelia would no doubt be the happiest witch in the world.

“What I’m saying darling is that Misty brought your withering infertile womb ‘back to life’ if you will, what was dead and broken now healthy and one hundred percent capable of carrying a child,” the older woman croaked, a smile finally slipping onto cracked lips as she stood and embraced the girl she had always seen as a daughter.

Cordelia felt tears rush to her eyes again, a sob of pure joy escaping her throat. Her Misty… Her Misty Day had done this, given her the one thing she had always longed for. The two broke apart, Myrtle looking like she was trying hard not to shed a few tears of her own.

“Mist…” The wild blonde was there in an instant, her secure, protective arms wrapped around the Supreme and after taking in the pure happiness that shone from her girlfriend face, she pressed her warm, inviting lips against Cordelia’s and conveyed nothing but pure affectionate love.

“We’re having a baby…” The words still sounded foreign on the woman’s tongue, but nothing could make her happier in that moment as Misty peppered her face in feather-light kisses. “We’re having a baby!” she announced as Zoe walked into the kitchen, promptly dropping her book at the news, in effect, drawing a sweet giggle from the Cajun.

Cordelia turned back to admire the radiance of her miracle swamp witch, getting lost in those captivating blue eyes, blue eyes off innocence that she just knew their daughter would have... Misty was smiling at her in turn, the happiness between the two could’ve lit up all of New Orleans.

“We’re having a baby,” Cordelia Goode whispered endearingly to her girlfriend, her heart almost ready to burst and Misty just nodded joyfully, before closing the gap between them and kissing the woman she loved with all her heart.


End file.
